Team CRMS Cristal
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: No one knows I exist. No one except her. No one knows that I'm there, standing behind them or next to them. No one knows that I listen. No one knows that I'm watching them. Sometimes when I scream or shout they won't hear me. The only time I'm seen or heard, is when she's asleep.
_No one knows I exist. No one except_ _ **her**_ _._

 _No one knows that I'm there, standing behind them, or next to them._

 _No one knows that I listen._

 _No one knows I'm watching them._

 _Sometimes when I talk or shout, they won't hear me._

 _The only time when I'm seen or heard, is when_ _ **she's**_ _asleep…_

* * *

In a small village, many of the residents had cowered in their homes as a couple of bandits wreaked havoc among the citizens. Some of the other citizens were cornered by the bandits; they had weapons armed and ready to fire. "Alright, listen up you lowlifes!" The leader of the bandits shouted, "Gives us all your valuables and maybe we won't think about killing you all!"

"Please!" One of the citizens begged, "We barely have enough to get by as it is! I beg of you, leave us alone!"

The bandit kneed the man in the gut, and he fell to his knees.

"Begging ain't gonna get you nowhere old man!" The leader said, "Just hand over what you have, and no one will-"

The bandit was cut off when he heard someone shout, " **HEY!** "

The group of bandits and saw a teenage girl standing before them. She had short black hair with two grey strands on her bangs. She wore a brown leather coat with a black buckle under her chest. It was open in the middle revealing her stomach that had some bandages above. She wore dark brown pants with buckles on her knees and black boots with the same kind of buckles but it was brown. Her sleeve was short on the left but she wore a long sleeve black fingerless glove, and on her right she had a long sleeve which also had a glove attached to it; which was also fingerless.

One eye was red and the other appeared to be blind with an odd color of orange and a scar just across the eye.

"You should really think about leaving them alone before someone get's hurt." The girl said to them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" A bandit said, demanding for an answer.

"A girl that you really shouldn't tick off." The girl replied, "And you might see my bad side if you don't take my word for it, and leave these people alone."

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Another bandit had said.

"Why don't you come at me and find out?" She said with an amused smile.

The leader looked to his comrades before shouting an order, " **KILL HER!** "

( _ **Song Starts: In the Shadows Performed by The Rasmus**_ )

Three of the bandits charged at her, weapons armed in all, and they started to attack her. They swung their blades, but they were caught by surprise when suddenly kicked and punched them back. From behind her back she pulled a pair of swords which were steampunk themed.

The three bandits charged at her again, but this time swords clashed with one another. Blades kept colliding with each other and the girl had either hit them with her blade, or kicked them unconscious.

 _ **No sleep**_

 _ **No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**_

 _ **Won't stop**_

 _ **Won't stop until I find a cure for this cancer**_

Three of the bandits were pushed back, breaking apart crates and barrels, but than the other bandits started to fire onto the girl. She flipped back a couple of feet and one of the swords in her hands had suddenly transformed into a pair of shotguns that had fired an explosive round, sending a few of the bandits flying. The others managed to dodge the explosive rounds.

 _ **Sometimes**_

 _ **I feel like going down and so disconnected**_

 _ **Somehow**_

 _ **I know I am haunted to be wanted**_

The bandits charged at her again this time trying to kick and punch at her; a few others came charging at her with melee blades. They managed to land only a few small cuts on her but surprisingly enough the small cuts didn't heal. They didn't dwell on this for long when she pressed a small button on her blade; in the middle of the sword there was revealed to be chains. It extended and had wrapped around one of the men's leg. With incredible strength, she swung the man around hitting away a few of the others that had tried to either shoot or hit her head on.

 _ **I've watching, I've been waiting**_

 _ **In the shadows, for my time**_

 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_

 _ **For tomorrow, all my life**_

Finally she retracted the whip and the man was sent flying into their leader.

"Get off me you useless idiot!" The leader said pushing the guy off. The man pulled out his weapon which was a machine gun, "If you want something done right you have to do this yourself." The leader had begun to fire onto the girl and with great agility she was able to dodge and slice every single bullet that came her way. Until finally he spotted her on top of a building.

"You want me?" The girl said with a smirk, "Then come and get me."

With that, she jumped off of the rooftops, and ran into the forest ahead. " **GET BACK HERE!** " The leader shouted running after her as were the other bandits that weren't knocked unconscious.

 _ **They say**_

 _ **That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**_

 _ **But I**_

 _ **I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave**_

With group of bandits running behind her, she jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch as they fired at her. Finally, she disappeared into the leaves and they lost sight of her.

"What the hell!?" The leader said, "Where did she go!?"

"Sir, she seems to have disappeared!"

"You don't think I know that!?"

Just than they heard a whistle echo throughout the area. He was confused by this until he heard a screech from the distance. Suddenly a couple of his men suddenly vanished within the nearby bushes and trees around them. "What the hell!?" One of the other bandits shouted, "What was that!?"

The same sword chain had appeared and whipped around them; the blade appeared to be highlighted a cyan color. Suddenly they found themselves trapped with a wall of ice. The men tried to climb out, but backed up when a Grimm Griffon landed on top of the wall and roared at them causing them to fall over.

 _ **Sometimes**_

 _ **I feel like I should go and play with the thunder**_

 _ **Somehow**_

 _ **I just don't wanna stay and wait and wonder**_

They soon found the girl standing right in front of them. "Got nowhere to run now." She said.

"Ha! Your an idiot! You just trapped yourself here with us!" The Leader said, "Are you just asking for a death wish!?"

"I may be trapped with you, but at least those people their won't have to see me go all out." She said. Suddenly she dropped her blades to the ground.

The bandits seemed to have been intimidated by her, but the leader had soon shouted, "W **HY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!? GET HER!** " The bandits soon charged at her, but then they flew back. The bandits were then shocked to see that she had grown claws; _**similar to a beowolf**_.

 _ **I've watching, I've been waiting**_

 _ **In the shadows, for my time**_

 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_

 _ **For tomorrow, all my life**_

At this point a couple of the bandits that were still standing had gotten a look of fear on their face. The leader hid this emotion but not too well.

" **KILL HER!** " The leader shouted, " **SOMEBODY KILL HER!** "

The bandits regained their senses and charged at her; she retracted her claws. Two of the bandits tried to charge at her at both sides. Suddenly a tail of a _**Death Stalker**_ had grown out of her upper part of her back and whipped them both on the ground making a pair of craters. Other bandits tried charge at her, but she got on with the stinger on the end of her tail and kicked the other in the wall of ice; she allowed the other guy to fall off the stinger as the tail retracted. The bandit wasn't dead however, just knocked out surprisingly.

 _ **Lately, I've been walking in circles**_

 _ **Watching, waiting for something**_

 _ **Feel me, touch me, heal me**_

 _ **Come take me higher**_

The remaining bandits, that the leader was in control fired at her with shotguns. This time however a single wing of a _**Nevermore**_ appeared and she shielded herself from the incoming shots. Once that was done, the wing removed itself from her body and swung hard. Feather sharp as blades flew off of the wing and right onto the last few bandits trapping them by their sleeves and pants on the wall of ice; the Nevermore's wing retracted, and the leader stood their with just a stunned expression.

 _ **I've watching, I've been waiting**_

 _ **In the shadows, for my time**_

 _ **I've been searching, I've been living**_

 _ **For tomorrow, all my life**_

"Wha…" The leader stammered, as she watched her pick up her weapon, "What are you?"

The girl cracked her neck and shoulders and she simply said to the man, "I'm just something from your nightmares."

The leader had armed himself with the machine and fired at the girl, she spun her blades and sliced the bullets with ease, until he ran out. She than charged at him and all that was heard throughout the area was the sound of him screaming.

 _(_ _ **Song Fades Out**_ _)_

After a short amount the girl returned to the village with the remaining bandits tied up and knocked out. Everyone cheered and clapped for the girls victory. The owner of the village, the Mayor approached her.

"Thank you so much! Ever since what had happened to Beacon and Vale, these Bandits wouldn't leave us alone." He said.

"Don't worry." The girl said throwing the remaining bandits with the others; some of the villagers went and took them to their local jail, "After the lesson I taught them, they won't come bothering you again."

"What is your name brave traveler?" He asked her.

"Cristal." She said, "The names Cristal."

"Again, Cristal I can't thank you enough for what you did." The mayor said, "How can we repay you? Is it money you desire?"

Cristal shook her head, "Money will not be necessary. The only thing I require is information."

"Oh? Information on what specifically?"

"About a girl that came through here recently. I was hoping I can ask her about something."

"Hmm, well Cristal a lot of people come and go throughout our village. She just blended in with the crowd though her face is the talk of the other neighboring villages and towns she passed through."

Cristal let out a sigh and said, "Then allow me to be more specific… What can you tell me about the assassin's daughter by the name of **_Marcus Black_**?"

* * *

 _ **Next:**_

 _Rosario_


End file.
